Taruhan
by kyuhyukhae
Summary: Permainan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan yeojachingu mereka sebagai taruhannya. Don't Like Don't Read. mau tau ceritanya langsung baca aja dan jangan lupa review ya readers :-)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Taruhan

Author : Hyeraa

Main cast : Kibum, Sungmin, Kyuhyun

Pairing : Kimin & Kyumin

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, NC-21

Warning : Genderswitch

**Don't like Don't read**

* * *

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas tepatnya, di ruang keluarga di kediaman Cho terlihat dua orang namja sedang berkutat dengan stick nya. Yeah dua namja itu sedang bermain game.

"Ah…. aku bosan hyung" namja berambut coklat ikal itu mengeluh sambil melempar stick gamenya ke sofa.

"Aku juga Kyu, game ini membosankan" Namja satunya ikut melempar stick gamenya lalu duduk di samping namja berambut ikal tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan game ini agar jadi lebih menarik" Usul namja berambut ikal.

"Ide bagus, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita buat taruhan saja" Usul namja berambut cokelat ikal – Kyuhyun-

"Boleh, apa hadiahnya?" Tanya namja berambut hitam –Kibum-

"Hadiahnya yeojachingu kita"

"Maksudmu?" Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya bingung

"Yang menang boleh bercinta dengan yeojachingu dari yang kalah" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Maksudmu jika aku menang aku boleh bercinta dengan Sungmin, tapi jika aku kalah kau akan bercinta dengan Hyukkie begitu?" Tanya Kibum memastikan

"Ne, bagaimana? Menarik kan?" Kyuhyun menyeringai

"Yah, sangat menarik" Kbum ikut menyeringai

"Aku pasti akan menang hyung"

"Dalam mimpimu Cho"

Dua namja itu pun mulai bermain game lagi dengan yeojachingu mereka sebagai taruhannya. Hingga akhirnya setelah 30 menit mereka pun berhenti bermain dengan Kibum sebagai pemenangnya.

"Aishh, sial bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku"

"Haha kau sedang sial hari ini Cho, jadi kapan aku bisa merasakan tubuh Minnie mu itu eoh?"

"Besok, aku akan mengaturnya kau tinggal datang saja ke apartemen pribadiku. Dan jangan terlalu kasar padanya hyung bagaimanapun juga dia yeojachinguku, aku mencintainya" Kyuhyun memberi peringatan pada Kibum.

"Ne, arraseo"

.

.

.

_**Keesokkan harinya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Disebuah apartemen mewah terlihat dua orang manja dan satu yeoja sedang berbincang. Terlihat sesekali mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Haha itu sangat memalukan Kyu" Tawa Sungmin – nama yeoja itu- pecah saat mendengar cerita dari sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Ish berhenti mentertawakanku Ming, itu kan terjadi saat aku masih duduk di sekolah dasar" Kyuhyun mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tapi tetap saja, itu sangat memalukan. Bagaimana bisa kau ngompol di kelas" Kekeh Sungmin

"Ish ini semua gara-gara kau hyung" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kibum sementara Kibum tidak menghiraukannya malah ikut tertawa bersama Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi, lalu ia pun mengangkat panggilan itu. ia agak menjauh dari Sungmin dan Kibum saat ia mengangkat panggilan itu. setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ming, sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu, umma memintaku untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit untuk cek up" Kata Kyuhyun meminta izin pada Sungmin

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja"

"Ani, kau disini saja temani Kibum hyung sampai aku kembali" Pinta Kyuhyun

"Tapi Kyu , aku.."

"Sudah kau disini saja temani Kibum hyung, aku hanya sebentar Ming" Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan apartement nya tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Sungmin.

"Ish dasar Cho Kyuhyun itu.." Gumam Sungmin kesal

"Jika kau mau pulang aku bisa mengantarmu" Kata Kibum

"Ah… ani aku akan menemanimu sampai Kyuhyun kembali" Kata Sungmin yang merasa tak enak dengan Kibum.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali berbincang, hingga tak terasa 1 jam sudah berlalu namun Kyuhyun belum juga kembali.

"Sebenarnya kemana si Cho Kyuhyun itu, kenapa lama sekali sih. Ini kan sudah menjelang malam aku harus pulang ke rumah" Keluh Sungmin

"Mungkin ia terjebak macet, lagipula di luar sedang hujan lebat bahaya jika kau pulang sekarang"

"Ah, kau benar Kibum-ah. Berarti aku harus menunggu sampai hujannya reda" ucap Sungmin lemas

"Lebih baik kau memberitahu orangtuamu dulu agar mereka tidak khawatir" Usul Kibum

"Tidak perlu, mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah"

.

.

Karena hujan yang lebat udara pun mendingin, membuat Sungmin yang masih memakai seragam sekolah yang tipis dengan rok pendek mengusap-usap tubuhnya merasa kedinginan.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah khawatirnya

"Ani, aku hanya merasa kedinginan" Jawab Sungmin

"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil selimut di kamar Kyuhyun" Usul Kibum

Sungmin tampak berfikir, hingga akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui usul Kibum. Lalu mereka bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin melangkah ke lemari pakaian Kyuhyun untuk mencari selimut. Saat sedang sibuk mencari selimut, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat lalu di hempaskan ke atas kasur.

Entah sejak kapan Kibum sudah berada di atas tubuh Sungmin, namja itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Sungmin. Ia menelusuri wajah Sungmin dengan ujung hidungnya " Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak tadi"

" Stop! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ini kekasih sahabatmu sendiri Kim Kibum" Dia mendorong Kibum.

Kibum mencengkram tangan Sungmin "Untuk saat ini kita lupakan dulu kekasihmu itu. Aku akan membuatmu mendesah kenikmatan" Kibum mencium bibir Sungmin sedangkan tangannya berada di tengkuk Sungmin.

"Mmmmhppp… lep- pas…" Sungmin masih terus meronta-ronta.

"Sudahlah Min, nikmati saja" Kibum kembali mencium bibir Sungmin.

Ciumannya semakin intens ia menggigit bibir Sungmin agar Sungmin mau membuka mulutnya, awalnya Sungmin tidak membalas ciuman Kibum tapi akhirnya dengan malu-malu Sungmin membalas ciuman Kibum, yeah Sungmin akui ciuman Kibum sungguh sangat memabukkan. Sungmin membuka mulutnya mengundang lidah Kibum masuk ke dalam gua hangatnya, dia menutup matanya meresapi ciumannya bersama Kibum. Untuk sejenak ia melupakan Kyuhyun.

Kibum menyeringai saat merasakan Sungmin sudah membalas ciumannya, tangannya menyelinap di bawah seragam Sungmin meremas dan merasakan payudara Sungmin yang masih tertutup bra hitam. Sesungguhnya sejak tadi Kibum sudah sangat ingin merasakan payudara yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat pas saat tangannya menangkup payudara kenyal itu, karena entah Sungmin sadari atau tidak kemeja sekolah Sungmin sangat tipis hingga Kibum bisa melihat bra hitam yang sungmin pakai.

"Ahh ... " Sebuah erangan lembut keluar dari mulut Sungmin .

Kibum membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin lalu melepas kemeja itu, ia menjilat rahang Sungmin turun ke lehernya memberikan beberapa tanda di leher putih itu. KiBum menjilat kulit atas payudara Sungmin, lalu menggigitnya ringan " Masih marah padaku , karena sudah melakukan ini padamu ?" tangannya membelai perut rata Sungmin , jari-jarinya membuat pola acak pada perut mulus itu. Sungmin mengangguk, tapi dia tidak menolak dan tidak mendorong Kibum.

" Yah " Tangan Kibum sudah berada di pengait bra milik Sungmin, dia melepas pengait bra itu , membiarkan bra itu menggantung. Dilihatnya nipple Sungmin sudah mengeras, Kibum sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi dan menghisapnya dengan keras di dalam mulutnya lalu memainkan dengan lidahnya " Aku akan membuatmu memaafkan aku" Kibum menyeringai, dia meniup salah satu nipple Sungmin.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerang hanya karena hal sederhana yang Kibum lakukan pada tubuhnya . Ia juga bingung bagaimana bisa tubuhnya jadi sesensitif ini padahal kini yang sedang menyentuhnya bukanlah Kyuhyun.

Kibum suka melihat ekspresi tersiksa yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasih sahabatnya itu, gadis itu sangat lucu, wajahnya memerah, dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dan terlihan malu-malu, tapi pada saat yang sama dia terlihat sangat memberikan sentuhan ringan pada nipple Sungmin.

" Ahhmmmm" Desah Sungmin

Kibum menjilat nipple Sungmin secara bergantian hingga membuatnya lebih keras dari sebelum nya, setelah itu ia memasukkan salah satu nipple yang mengeras itu ke dalam mulutnya.

" Ohhhh ... nngghh ... eehhmm" Sungmin mengerang semakin keras ia melengkungkan punggungnya menginginkan lebih.

Tangan Kibum bermain dengan payudara lainnya, dia meremas payudara Sungmin tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup untuk membuat gadis itu mengerang, memainkan nipplenya dengan jari telunjuknya, sementara ibu jarinya menekan-nekan nipple itu.

" Bummmmiiee ... aahhhh ... nnngghh" Sungmin mendorong kepala Kibum agar memasukkan payudaranya lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Entahlah Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah sentuhan dari namja yang sedang menindihnya ini.

Kibum menggigit ujung payudara Sungmin, saat itulah ia merasakan kedua kaki Sungmin melingkar di pinggangnya. Gadis itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menggosok miss V nya yang masih tertutup dengan celana dalam dengan tonjolan Kibum, ia menciptakan gesekan nikmat diantara mereka.

Kibum menggigit nipple Sungmin agak keras untuk mencegah erangannya. Gadis di depannya ini membuatnya benar-benar horny.

" Bummie ... " Sungmin melesakkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Kibum yang hitam meminta perhatian Kibum.

" Ya , bunny ?" Dia melihat tangan Sungmin turun dari rambutnya, berputar-putar nipplenya sendiri, lalu turun ke perutnya dan menyelinap di bawah roknya.

Sungmin memejamkan mata lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kibum dapat melihat tangan Sungmin berada di bawah roknya "Bummie, aku basah ... sangat basah"

Kibum menyeringai ia membuka kancing kemejanya lalu membuangnya di sembarang tempat "Oh , benarkah itu my bunny ?" Tanya Kibum main-main sambil mencium kedua payudara Sungmin "Bunny, lihat aku" Tangannya menyelinap di bawah rok Sungmin, membelai pahanya dan perlahan-lahan ia melepas celana dalam Sungmin hingga terlepas. Setelah itu Kibum melepas rok sekolah Sungmin hingga ia dapat melihat tangan Sungmin yang berada di miss V nya sendiri.

" Biarkan aku melihatnya?" Kata Kibum dengan suara rendah.

Sungmin menunjukkan jarinya yang mengkilat akibat cairannya sendiri,tanpa rasa jijik Kibum menjilat jari Sungmin hingga bersih.

"Ohhhh ... ah ... mmmhhh" Sungmin mengerang saat ia merasakan tangan Kibum mengusap miss Vnya yang basah dengan telapak tangannya, memainkan clitnya dengan jarinya. Lalu dengan perlahan mendorong dua jari masuk ke dalam lubang basah Sungmin.

"Bummie .. oohh ... lebih ... Aaaah…. more Bummie !" Sungmin mengarahkan tangan Kibum yang bebas ke payudaranya, meminta namja itu untuk meremasnya.

Kibum menunduk di antara kedua kaki Sungmin yang sudah terbuka memperlihatkan miss V merah muda yang sangat menggoda, ia menjilat paha dan selangkangan Sungmin. Sedikit menjilat bibir miss V Sungmin lalu menjilat clitnya.

"Ahhh ... oohh Bummie ... sangat ... enak ahhhmmm" tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Meskipun sudah berpacaran cukup lama dengan Kyuhyun tapi mereka belum pernah melakukannya, mereka hanya melakukan kissing dengan sedikit remasan dan gigitan di payudaranya.

Kibum menghisap clit Sungmin dengan kuat, sambil terus mengeluar masukkang jari panjangnya di lubang ketat Sungmin hingga membuat cairan Sungmin merembes keluar "Bummie ... aku ... akaaannn ... ahhhhhmmm" Sungmin mencapai orgasmenya.

"Ahhh ... Bummie !" Sungmin mengerang ketika Kibum menarik jari-jarinya dari lubangnya , lalu menggantinya dengan lidahnya, namja itu mendorong lidahnya sejauh yang dia bisa, masuk ke dalam lubang sensitif Sungmin. Kibum memainkan clit sungmin dengan lidahnya, hingga membuat Sungmin makin basah.

"Aaahhh ... Bummie ... mmmhhh ... Berhenti ... ahhhh ... aku datang ... mmmhh .. lagiii" Sungmin pun orgasme lagi.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya lalu beralih menatap Sungmin " Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak marah pada aku dan Kyuhyun" Kibum membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus marah pada Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin bingung

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi sebelum itu mari kita lanjutkan permainan kita" Kata Kibum

Sungmin mengangguk imut, membuat Kibum menyeringai. dengan secepat kilat Kibum melepaskan celananya hingga kini ia pun sama nakednya dengan Sungmin. Kibum menggesekkan kemaluannya ke miss V Sungmin hingga membuat gadis itu melenguh tak karuan.

"Sssh … Bummie….. mmhhh jangan menggodaku ….. aaahhh" Dengan susah payah Sungmin mengatakannya.  
" Ah ... " Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya " Mmhh ... pel ... pelaaan" Kata Sungmin diantara desahannya, saat Kibum memasukkan kemaluannya ke dalam miss V Sungmin.

"Tahan sebentar…. Ssshhh kau sempit sekali Min" Dengan satu dorong keras Kibum mendorong kemaluannya masuk ke dalam miss V Sungmin. Tidak menunggu Sungmin untuk menyesuaikan diri ia langsung menggenjot miss V Sungmin. Kibum mencium bibir Sungmin dengan semangat, sementara tangannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Ia menyibak pipi bokong Sungmin, jari telunjuknya berputar-putar di lubang belakang Sungmin sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam.

"Ahhh ... uuhhmm ... Pelaaan …. Bummiee…. Oooh" Sungmin mendesah saat merasakan jari-jari Kibum bermain di lubang belakangnya.

Kibum mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang belakang Sungmin, tangannya kini beralih ke payudara Sungmin memainkan payudara itu, sedangkan tangan satunya bermain di clit Sungmin.

"Mmmmhhh ... ohh ... nnngghh ... KiBummiee ! Ah"

Kibum makin menggenjot lubang Sungmin dengan tempo cepat hingga membuat Sungmin tak dapat menahan desahannya "Bummie ... aku ahh ... akan .. mmmhh ... datang .. ahhmm "

"Keluarkan bunny! "

Tiba-tiba Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya, dia meremas bahu berkeringat Kibum "Ahhhhh ... oh Tuhan ! Ngghhh ….. Ahhh…. Aaahhh …. Nyaaahh"

Kibum merasakan kemaluannya terhimpit dengan lubang ketat milik Sungmin membuatnya, makin mempercepat genjotannya. Ia memegang pinggang ramping Sungmin sambil terus menggenjotnya dengan cepat " oohhh ... Minn ... Kauu benar-benar! " Kibum mengerang sambil mengeluarkan orgasmenya di rahim Sungmin.

"Kau menyukainya Min?" Tanya Kibum

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, tangan Kibum bergerak naik dan turun di punggung Sungmin ia menunduk dan melihat Sungmin sudah tertidur, perlahan Kibum menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Sungmin lalu dengan perlahan mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari miss V Sungmin.

"Gomawo Sungminie" Lirih Kibum

Kibum mengambil handphone nya yang masih berada di saku celananya, mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang setelah itu ia ikut tertidur bersama Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dilain tempat terlihat seorang namja sedang mendengus setelah membaca pesan di smartphonenya.

_To : evil Kyu_

_From : Kibum_

_Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, aku dan kekasihmu baru saja melakukannya. Kau tahu? Tubuh kekasihmu itu sangat menggoda dan aku adalah namja pertama yang merasakannya. Terima kasih karena kau sudah kalah taruhan, aku jadi bisa menyalurkan hasratku yang tak bisa ku lampiaskan pada kekasihku._

_Jaljayo semoga kau mimpi indah hari ini kkkk…_

_._

_._

"Sial bagaimana bisa aku kalah taruhan dengan Kim Kibum pabbo itu, aku bahkan belum merasakannya tapi dia sudah merasakannya duluan. Pokoknya besok aku harus meminta jatah pada Minnie" Gumam Kyuhyun

.

.

.

-  
**_Keesokan harinya_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan perlahan membuka mata foxy nya, di edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan setelah itu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai sahabat kekasihnya sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di sampingnya.

Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian semalam, dimana ia dan namja di sampingnya ini bercinta. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat ia mengingat bagaimana ia mengerang saat kibum , nama namja yang ada di sampingnya ini menggenjot lubangnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Min?"

Suara Kibum barusan menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya akan kejadian semalam.

"N-ne…" Entah mengapa Sungmin jadi merasa canggung.

"Aku mau memberitahukan suatu hal padamu, sebenarnya aku dan Kyuhyun melakukan sebuah taruhan, jika salah satu dari kami kalah maka kami harus merelakan sang pemenang bercinta dengan kekasih kami. Dan aku-"

"Kau menang taruhan makanya kau melakukan itu padaku" Potong Sungmin "Kenapa kau tak memintanya pada Hyukjae?"

"Hyukkie selalu menolak, makanya saat Kyuhyun mengajak untuk bertanding game dengan tubuhmu sebagai hadiahnya aku langsung menerimanya. Kau tidak marah padaku kan, soal tadi malam?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati

"Mana mungkin aku tidak marah, kau tahu itu adalah yang pertama untukku, tapi-" Sungmin menggantungkan perkataanya "Aku rasa…. A-aku me-menyukainya" Lanjut Sungmin sambil menunduk malu.

Kibum terkekeh pelan " Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf padamu karena sudah merebut keperawananmu, dan aku juga menyukai tubuhmu Min. Payudaramu sangat kenyal" Kata Kibum tangannya menyelinap masuk kedalam selimut lalu meremas ringan payudara Sungmin.

"Mmmhhh…" Desah Sungmin

"Kau juga sangat sexy saat mendesah dan lubangmu sangat sempit" Tangan nakal Kibum turun untuk mengelus miss V Sungmin.

"Ssssh…. Bummie jangan menggodaku"

"Mianhae Min, habis tubuhmu sangat menggoda makanya aku tak bisa berhenti menggodamu. Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya bersama Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie" Kata Kibum sambil terkekeh melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

"Issh menyebalkan, aku tak mau melakukannya lagi denganmu ataupun Kyuhyun kalian berdua menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja kalian bertaruh dan menjadikan tubuhku dan Hyukjae sebagai taruhannya" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, ia bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sementara Kibum dia masih asik berbaring di ranjang sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

**_END_**

* * *

Mian kalo ga hot, ga tau kenapa lagi pengen buat ff Kibum X Sungmin. Ini terinsirasi pas aku liat foto sexy Sungmin pas jadi Hyuna, dia cantik pake banget.

Dan kalo aku lagi mood mungkin aku bakal bikin sequel ff ini biar bisa nyeritain nasib Kyuhyun yang udah jadiin Sungmin bahan taruhan.

Dan ini Cuma ff ya jadi no bash okay, yang ga suka ga usah baca

See you next time ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Taruhan season 2

Author : Hyera

Cast : Siwon, Hyukjae, Kibum, Kyuhyun

Pairing : Wonhyuk/ Kihyuk

Leght : Oneshoot

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/ Brothership

Warning : Genderswitch

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**No Bash**_

* * *

Dua orang namja dan dua yeoja sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga kediaman Choi. Mereka sedang asik mengobrol sambil bermain game.

"Hyung, ayo kita buat taruhan lagi" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mempause permainannya.

"Ya! Cho pabbo kau masih mau bertaruh lagi eoh? awas saja jika kau menjadikan aku sbagai bahan taruhan lagi, kau tak boleh menyentuhku hingga 6 bulan" Sembur Sungmin saat ia melihat gelagat aneh kekasihnya.

"Ani, kali ini hadiahnya Hyukjae noona"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

"Ayolah noona kemarin saja Minnie menerimanya" Bujuk Kyuhyun

"Ani, jangan mau Hyukkie" Tolak Kibum

"Ya! Hyung kau curang"

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi hanya sekedar foreplay tak boleh lebih. Itu sebagai bentuk sportifitasku kepada Sungmin yang sudah menjadi korban. Aku mau mandi dulu, pemenangnya langsung saja ke kamarku" Kata Hyukjae, sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

"Mwo? Aish kalian bertiga ini benar-benar. Sudahlah aku tak mau ikut campur lebih baik aku pulang saja" Sungmin yang tak mau terlibat taruhan gila itu, langsung pergi dari rumah Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengajak Siwon hyung, agar permainan ini semakin seru" Usul Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Siwon

"Mwo? Kau gila eoh?"

"Tenanglah Hyung, aku yakin Siwon hyung tak akan menang"

Sesuai usul Kyuhyun mereka pun mengajak Siwon untuk bermain. Dan akhirnya permainan itu pun dimulai, diluar dugaan Kyuhyun ternyata Siwon tak bisa diremehkan. Hingga terjadilah pertarungan sengit diantara tiga namja itu.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar, Hyukjae yang baru saja selesai mandi duduk di depan meja riasnya hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Cklek

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuat Hyujae menoleh, ia bingung saat mendapati kakaknya berada di amabang pintu.

"Ada apa oppa?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Aku ke sini untuk mengambil hadiahku" Siwon masuk kedalam kamar Hyukjae lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

"Mwo? Hadiah? Hadiah apa oppa?"

"Hadiah dari pertandingan game yang kulakukan dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya "Mwo? Tapi bukankah hanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang bermain?"

Siwon tersenyum "Mereka tadi mengajakku ikut bermain jadi aku ikut dan sekarang mereka sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing"

"Tapi oppa kita kan-"

"Sssst… sudah, kemarilah Hyukkie" Siwon memotong perkataan Hyukjae lalu meminta Hyukjae untuk mendekat padanya.

Hyukjae menurut, ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat Siwon lalu ikut duduk di samping Siwon.

"Kau…. Terlihat sexy Hyukkie" Goda Siwon

Mendengar itu Hyukjae pun teringat bahwa kini ia hanya membalut dirinya dengan handuk. Ia pun menunduk malu.

"Hei.. kenapa kau menunduk hmm?" Siwon mengangkat dagu Hyukjae. Dan dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae di atas ranjang. Tubuh Hyukjae menegang saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Siwon di bahunya.

"Relaxs Hyukkie, kita hanya akan melakukan foreplay dan bukankah kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Kibum"

"Ba-bagaimana oppa bisa tau?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung. Dia dan Kibum memang sudah pernah melakukannya saat Kibum menceritakan tentang taruhannya bersama Kyuhyun, yang berakhir dengan Kibum bercinta dengan Sungmin. Hyukjae akhirnya mau melakukan itu agar kekasihnya tidak melakukannya lagi dengan gadis lain. Dan Hyukjae menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Kibum.

"Terlihat dari tanda merah di lehermu" Mendengar perkataan Siwon, wajah Hyukjae kembali memerah karena malu "Jadi… bisakah kita memulainya?" Siwon meminta persetujuan dari Hyukjae, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan malu-malu.

Dengan lembut Siwon menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi wajah adiknya, di telusurinya wajah cantik itu dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu dikecupnya dahi sang adik, turun ke hidung hingga sampai ke bibir cherrynya. Dilumatnya bibir itu dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat sang pemilik bibir memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan lembut sang kakak.

Ciuman itu perlahan turun ke rahang Hyukjae, semakin turun hingga berada di leher jenjang Hyukjae. ciuman itu pun berubah menjadi jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang baru.

"Mmmmhhh …." Hyukjae makin menjenjangkan lehernya mempersilahkan kakaknya untuk menikmati lehernya.

Siwon yang menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah terbuai dengan permainannya, kini membuka handuk yang melilit di tubuh sang adik. Setelah ia berhasil membuka handuk itu, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Kini dihadapannya terpampang jelas tubuh indah sang adik. Kulitnya seputih susu, payudaranya yang cukup besar dan terlihat kenyal dengan nipple pink yang mencuat, perutnya yang rata, kewanitaannya yang mungil dan bersih serta kaki jenjangnya yang membuatnya semakin sempurna dimata Siwon.

"Oppa berhenti memaandangku" Hyukjae mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah Hyukkie, sepertinya keputusan oppa untuk ikut bermain game tak sia-sia" Gurau Siwon.

"Ta-tapi aku ini adikmu oppa"

"Tapi kita tak sedarah Hyukkie, jadi diamlah. Malam ini kau nikmati saja apa yang akan oppa lakukan"

Siwon langsung membenamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Hyukjae, menghirup aroma strawberry yang merupakan aroma khas gadis itu. Setelah puas wajahnya beralih ke payudara Hyukjae, dikecupnya nipple Hyukjea hingga nipple itu menegang, dijilatnya nipple itu hingga basah, lalau ia pun memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Ia menyedot payudara Hyukjae dengan kuat sementara tangannya sibuk meremas payudara Hyukjae yang lain.

"Aaaahhh …. Ooohhh …. Sssshh …" Tangan Hyukjae meremas rambut Siwon untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

"Jang-anhh …. Digigit…. Oooohhh … Opaa …. Mmmmh…." Bagaikan seorang bayi Siwon menyedot payudara Hyukjae dan sesekali ia menggigit-gigit gemas niplle Hyukjae. Setelah puas Siwon berpindah ke payudara sebelahnya, sedangkan tangannya kembali meremas-remas payudara satunya, sesekali ia memilin nipple pink itu.

"Oppa …. Ohhh … Aaaaahhh …." Hyukjae memekik saat dua jari panjang Siwon masuk ke dalam lubang miss V nya. Jari itu bergerak keluar masuk di lubang Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae merasakan kenikmatan.

"Oppa … Hhhhh … Aku… Akan… Aaaaaaahhhh…." Hyukjae mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya untuk hari ini.

Siwon membenamkan wajahnya di selangkangan adiknya, ia langsung melahap miss V mungil itu. di lumatnya bibir miss V sang adik, dijilat-jilat, di sibaknya bibir miss V itu lalu ia pun melumat dan menggigit-gigit clit adiknya.

"Ooooh… Tuhan …. Mngghhh… Oppa…. Ini…. Oooohhh…." Hyukjae makin mendesah tak karuan saat lidah terampil kakaknya menusuk-nusuk lubangnya.

"Oppa …. Aku …. Akan….. Aaaaahhh …. Keluar …. Lagi …. Oooohhh…." Setelah itu Hyukjae mengeluarkan orgasmenya lagi.

"Sekarang giliranmu Hyukkie" Siwon membuka celana beserta underwarenya "Hisap Hyukkie" Titahnya

Dengan ragu-ragu Hyukjae memasukkan kejantanan sang kakak kedalam mulutnya. Ia menghisap kejantanan itu bagaikan menghisap lollipop.

"Sssshh …. Bagusss hyukkiee"

"Ohh …. Gadis nakal…. Jangan digigit…. ssshhh….."

"Aaaah…. Hyukkie…. Aku akan keluarrr" Siwon pun mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Hyukjae hingga membuat Hyukjae tersedak. Melihat itu Siwon kembali mencium Hyukjae bermaksud untuk membantu Hyukjae menghabiskan spermanya. Setelah cukup lama berciuman Siwon menyudahi ciuman itu. ia menangkup wajah Hyukjae.

"Saranghae Hyukkie" Ucapnya tulus

Mendengar itu Hyukjae pun terperangah, ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kau tak perlu membalasnya Hyukkie, aku hanya ingin menyampaikannya padamu. Kau tak perlu merasa terbebani dengan perasaanku" Kata Siwon menenangkan, ia mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Mianhae oppa" Hyukjae meminta maaf karena tak bisa membalas perasaan kakaknya. Walau bagaimanapun ia sudah menjadi milik Kibum bahkan setelah lulus sekolah nanti ia dan Kibum akan bertunangan.

"Sssst… kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Dan terimakasih atas hadiahnya, aku anggap kegiatan kita tadi adalah hadiah perpisahan sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan appa yang ada disana"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum canggung jujur ia sangat bingung harus berkata apa pada kakaknya. Memang benar 3 hari lagi kakaknya akan berangkat ke Amerika.

"Oppa kembali ke kamar oppa ne, kau beristirahatlah" Siwon mengecup dahi Hyukjae lalu keluar dari kamar Hyukjae. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terdiam.

"Mianhae oppa" Lirihnya sebelum ia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Siwon sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Hyukjae, ia hanya tak mau Hyukjae terus dibayangi dengan pengakuan cintanya. Hingga sehari sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Korea, ia mendapat undangan reoni dari teman-teman SMA nya. Acara itu berlangsung di ball room hotel mewah yang terdapat di Seoul. Hyukjae yang tak ingin di tinggal sendiri di rumah membujuk kakaknya agar di perbolehkan untuk ikut ke acara itu.

"Oppa, biarkan aku ikut ne. Please oppa…. Hari ini Kibummie sedang pergi ke rumah halmoni nya bersama umma dan appanya jadi dia tak bisa menemaniku" Hyukjae membujuk kakaknya

"Aishh… ya sudah cepat ganti pakaianmu. Oppa tunggu kau di ruang tamu ne, jangan terlalu lama"

"Arraseo"

Dengan secepat kilat Hyukjae langsung pergi ke kamarnya, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah mini dress berwarna biru dongker, dress itu sangat pas di tubuhnya hingga membentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Panjang dress itu hanya sebatas setengah paha Hyukjae memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya ia buat sedikit ikal, lalu ia sedikit memoles wajahnya dan tak lupa high hill menjadi pelengkap penampilannya malam ini. Setelah siap ia pun bergegas turun ke bawah menemui kakaknya.

"Oppa, ayo kita berngkat!"

Siwon yang melihat penampilan adiknya sedikit tertegu, adiknya sangat cantik malam ini. Lekuk tubuhnya sangat terlihat hingga membuat Siwon teringat dengan kejadian kemarin, saat dia bisa menjamah tubuh adiknya.

"Oppa? Kau kenapa?" Hyukjae mengibas-ngibas kan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon.

"Ah ne, oppa baik-bak saja. Ayo kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju hotel yang menjadi tempat acara reoni itu berlangsung. Sesampainya di sana, ball room itu sudah cukup ramai di penuhi oleh teman-teman Siwon saat SMA.

"Siwon-ah" Seorang namja jangkungkung berjalan kearah Hyukjae dan Siwon

"Oh Jung Yunho. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik"

"Oh iya, siapa dia?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk Hyukjae

"Dia adikku, namanya Hyukjae"

"Annyeong Hyukjae imnida" Hyukjae membungkuk sopan

"Oh iya, kalian pasti haus kan, biar aku ambilka minum untuk kalian" Tawar yunho

"Gomawo, tapi bisakah kau pesankan jus jeruk untuk adikku?"

"Tentu" Yunho pun meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Siwon

Tak lama Yunho kembali membawa dua gelas minuman untuk Hyukjae dan Siwon. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Hyukjae langsung meminum minuman itu sampai habis. Dia memang sangat haus. Awalnya tak terjadi apa-apa hingga Hyukjae merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi panas, ia pun mulai berkeringat.

"Oppa, aku merasa pusing" Keluh Hyukjae

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie?" Siwon Khawatir melihat keadaan Hyukjae

"Siwon-ah cepat bawa adikmu. Tadi aku mencampurkan obat perangsang di minumannya" Bisik Yunho

"Mwo? Apa kau gila Jung Yunho" Pekik Siwon

"Ani, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kesempatan untuk bisa bercinta dengan orang yang kau cintai. Aku tau kau mencintai adikmu kan"

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Yunho "Sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, lebih baik kau bawa adikmu ke kamar, kau tidak mau melihat adikmu tersiksa seperti ini kan" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Siwon untuk segera membawa Hyukjae ke kamar.

"Ne, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

.

.

.

.

Siwon menggendong Hyukjae ke kamar hotel yang sudah di sediakan oleh Yunho. Setelah memasuki kamar Siwon merebahkan tubuh Hyukjae di atas ranjang.

"Nnnnghhh ….. Aaaahh…" Lenguh Hyukjae yang kini sudah terpengaruh obat perangsang yang di berikan oleh Yunho.

Siwon terdiam sebentar, di pandanginya wajah sang adik. Matanya sayu, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dengan peluh di dahinya dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang kini sudah sibuk meremas payudaranya sendiri. Sungguh pemandangan ini membuat Siwon sangat horny, biar bagaimanapun ia lelaki normal yang akan terangsang jika melihat pemandangan sexy, apalagi gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai.

Setelah lama berfikir, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Untuk sementara ia akan melupakan bahwa gadis ini adalah adiknya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah membantu Hyukjae agar terlepas dari pengaruh obat perangsang dan juga menuntaskan hasratnya.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Siwon pun mulai mencium bibir sang adik, yang langsung disambut oleh Hyukjae. Mendapat balasan dari Hyukjae ciuman itu pun berubah menjadi semakin panas. Bahkan kini mereka sudah mulai berperang lidah, tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam sibuk meremas payudara Hyukjae. hingga akhirnya kegiatan itu belanjut menjadi kegiatan yang lebih panas lagi. Dua insane itu terus bercumbu, melupakan status mereka yang merupakan saudara walau tak sedarah. Mereka saling melepas pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

.

.

.

Kakak beradik itu kini sudah dalam keadaan naked, tubuh mereka mengkilap terkena keringat, terdengar suara desahan-desahan nikmat yang tak henti-hentinya mengalun dari bibir sang adik mengiringi tusukan demi tusukan yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak di lubang surganya. Membawa dua insane ini terlena akan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

"Aaaahh…. Oppa …. Nnnhhh… Aaaaahhh" Lenguhan panjang itu menandakan meleburnya sperma mereka menjadi satu di dalam lubang surga sang adik.

Hyukjae yang berada dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang tampak sangat menikmati semua perlakuan kakaknya. Dibiarkan tangan kakaknya menjamah seluruh tubuhnya dan benda tumpul milik sang kakak yang berada di dalam dirinya merasakan betapa ketat lubang surgawinya. Ia tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih yang ia tahu tubuhnya membutuhkan sentuhan.

Sedangkan Siwon tau, seharusnya ia berhenti tapi nafsu yang ada dalam dirinya tak mengijinkannya untuk berhenti. Untuk kali ini saja ia ingin memiliki adiknya walau hanya semalam. Hingga akhirnya Siwon yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Dengan kejantanan yang masih tertanam di dalam miss V sang adik, Siwon mengubah posisi mereka menjadi terduduk dengan posisi sang adik yang berada di pangukuannya.

Mengerti maksud Siwon, Hyukjae pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun diatas pangkuan Siwon, sedangkan Siwon ikut membantu Hyukjae menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Membuat payudaranya ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya.

"Oooohhh… I got it …. Oppa…. Aaaahhh …." Hyukjae kembali mendesah saat titik sensitifnya tertumbuk oleh kejantanan Siwon.

"Oooohhh…. Oppa …. Aku…. Aaaahhhh …. Akan… Datang …. Mmmmhh" Hyukjae pun mengeluarkan orgasmenya, tak lama kemudian Siwon pun ikut mengeluarkan spermanya di miss V Hyukjae.

Setelah mengatur nafas Siwon kembali mencium Hyukjae dengan ganas, entah sejak kapan bibir Hyukjae bagaikan candu untuknya. Ia melumat bibir Hyukjae, lidahnya masuk kedalam goa hangat Hyukjae. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Hyukjae, Siwon mengangkat tubuh ramping itu hingga kini tubuh itu membelakanginya. Dengan perlahan Siwon mengarahkan kejantanannya agar masuk ke dalam hole butt Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun mendesis saat merasakan kejantanan Siwon yang besar menerobos masuk ke hole belakangnya.

Kejantanan Siwon pun berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole Hyukjae. Kini Hyukjae kembali berada di atas pangkuan Siwon dengan punggung yang bersandar di dada bidang sang kakak.

"Kau menikmatinya Hyukkie" Bisik Siwon di telinga Hyukjae

"Neh, oppa. Sentuh aku oppa, aku membutuhkannya"

"You wish baby"

Siwon menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meremas payudara sintal milik adiknya sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain di miss V sang adik dan mulutnya sibuk bermain di bahu kiri sang adik, mengecup dan menjilat bahu putih itu.

"Ahmmm …. Oppaaa …. Ooohh …. Aaaahh …." Mendapat kenikmatan di tiga titik yang berbeda Hyukjae hanya mampu mendesah.

"Sssshhh ….. Aaahhh … Oppaaa …." Hyukjae makin mendesah saat merasakan dua jari kakanya masuk ke dalam lubangnya, mengaduk miss V nya sedangkan ibu jari sang kakak sibuk bermain dengan clitnya, tak lupa tangan sang kakak yang berada di payudaranya kini memilin nipplenya lalu sesekali menarik nipple itu hingga nipple itu makin mengeras. Sungguh Hyukjae kini merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Oppa …. Hhhhh …. Aku …. Mhmmm …. Mau …. Keluar …. Aaaaaahhh " Hyukjae kembali mengeluarkan orgasmenya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Doggy style Hyukkie" Seru Siwon, Hyukjae pun mengangguk dan memposisikan tubuhnya ala doggy style.

Siwon kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang miss V adiknya, ia memposisikan tangan kirinya menangkup payudara kanan adiknya sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkram pinggang ramping sang adik menjaga agar tubuh adiknya tidak limbung. Ia mulai mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya di lubang sang adik sambil meremas-remas payudara adiknya. Sementara bibirnya sibuk mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit-gigit punggung polos sang adik.

"Aaaahhh …. Oppa …. More …" Mendengar itu Siwon makin mempercepat tusukkannya

"Iyahh …. Ooohhh …. Disituhh …. Mmmhhh … Oppa …. Lebih …" Desahan Hyukjae makin menggila saat tusukan Siwon berhasil mengenai gspotnya.

"Oooohh… Yaaaa …. Oppa …. Aaaahhh … Terussss … Aaaaahhh…" Hyukjae tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

"Aaaaahh…. Lebih… Oooohhh… Dalaaammhh… Oppa…"

"Oppaaaa …. Akuu …. Akan … Ngghhhh …. Keluar… Ooohhh …"

"Bersama Hyukkie!"

"AAaaaahhhh ….. Opppaaaahhh…" Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya mereka kembali mengeluarkan sperma mereka. Sperma Siwon merembes mengaliri paha Hyukjae, nafas mereka terengah-engah. Setelah itu tubuh mereka berdua pun ambruk di atas ranjang.

"Gomawo Hyukkie" Ucapan Siwon hanya dibalas anggukkan singkat oleh Hyukjae yang kini sudah masuk kealam mimpi akibat kelelahan setelah melakukan empat ronde dengan sang kakak.

Sementara Swon kini bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, setelah itu ia membersihkan tubuh Hyukjae dengan handuk basah dan tak lupa ia memakaikan kembali pakaian Hyukjae, sebelum ia membawa Hyukjae kembali ke rumah mereka. Siwon yakin besok saat Hyukjae bangun dari tidurnya pasti ia tak akan ingat dengan kegiatan panas mereka. Karena Hyukjae berada dibawah pengaruh obat bius saat ia melakukannya dengan Siwon.

.

,

,

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Aku buat ff lagi tapi kali ini aku buat Wonhyuk, mian kalo kurang hot. Ini sequel dari ff yang kemarin dengan pair Wonhyuk. Ga tau kenapa aku lg pengen buat ff Wonhyuk makanya aku buat ff ini. adakah yang mau request? Klo author sempet bakal author buatin.  
**

**See you next time ^^**

**Review please**


End file.
